Ep 2
Goku: hey piccolo? Piccolo: yeah? Goku: your not a human, right? Piccolo: yeeeaaaaaaaaah Goku: and your dad spit you out as an egg right? Piccolo: soooooooooooooooooooooooo Goku: are, are you a yoshi? … Piccolo: yes Goku, im a giant green dinosaur. Goku: can I ride you? Piccolo: hrgh (Meanwhile) Gohan: WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Raditz: shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!!! DANG! why doesn’t screaming angrily at a child make it cry less? (grabs wailing gohan) that’s it! Your going in the SPACE timeout pod. (throughs gohan into spaceship) yes, now I can sit back and (scouter beeps) beat the heck out of whoever is coming. Goku: let go of my son! Raditz: I see you’ve brought the namekian as well. Goku: NOPE! YOSHI! Piccolo: IM NOT A DARNED YOSHI! Goku: You said you were! Piccolo: its called Sarcasm! Goku: whats that taste like? Piccolo: DARN IT GOKU! Raditz: like it matters anyway. Goku: okay piccolo, lets get him! (he and piccolo rush at raditz, getting punched in the face) Goku: lets try that again… from BEHIND! ( They attack Raditz but they both get Raditzpwned!) Piccolo: you know, announcing our attack strategy probably… Goku: RUSH HIM!!! Piccolo: Darnit goku! Can we at least try to dodge this one? Goku: dodge wha-WOAH GEEZ!!! ( Raditz blasts both of them with two POWERFULL laser blasts!) Goku: that could’ve been bad piccolo, but at least we managed to dodge that one-eeeeeeeeeew! (Piccolo’s arm has been cut off) Raditz: HAHAHAAAA HAHAA!!! Hey has anyone seen my arm? You cant miss it, it’s green! HAHAHA HAHAA Piccolo:yeah anyway. I have a new attack. I can use it with one arm, but you’ll have to distract him while I charge it. Goku: that’s not bad Piccolo: FOR FIVE MINUTES!!!!1!! And considering he nearly beat us both in under one… yah, I’m sure you can handle it Goku: you really have that much faith in me? Piccolo: yah you could call it that. Goku: okay, Here goes nothing! (charges at Raditz) AAAAAA AACK AAAAAAAAAA NOOO ACK OUCH AAA! THAT’S NOT SPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY AAAAARGH!!! Piccolo: (taking his sweet time)…. Duh duh, dududuh. Du dudu, duh. Duh duh, dududuh, dududuh, dududuh, dududuh immah chargin mah attack. Goku: HA! Got your tail! Raditz: pleeze let me go? Goku: since you asked nicely-AACH OU AAGH OOOOOOOOOW OCHOCHOCH GACH SPLURG!!! Piccolo: (singing) I AM PICCOLO! AND IM REALLY REEEEALY GREEEHEEEEEEEEN!!! WOOOOOOHOHOOOOOOHOHAAAOOW! IMA MEEEAM MACHEEEN!!! CUZ IM CHAAAAAARGIIIIIN!!! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! Goku: Got your tail! Again. Raditz: pleeze let me go? Goku: im not falling for that! Raditz: pretty pleeeeeeeze let me go? Goku: well… PAAAAAAAAAAAAAGCH! (PUNCHED) Gohan: STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!!!( breaks through spaceship!) Raditz: NO! MY SPACE BALL! (Gohan punches through Raditz’s armor) AAAAAAH! MY SPACE ARMOR! Piccolo: we get it! Your from SPACE! Raditz: uncle Raditz is ANGRY!!! (punches gohan away) Goku: time for my last attack! FULL NELSON!!! Raditz: BWAHAHAA! A full nelson? That wont work on me! Im RADITZ!!!(struggles) Okay, let me go now. Seriously this is starting to make me ANGRY! Goku: Piccolo! Give me a signal so I can get out of the way before you fire that thing! Im right behind him! Piccolo: yah, ill give you a signal. It’ll be the LAST signal you’ll ever GET!!! Goku: (Piccolo laughs evily) okay, as long as we’re clear on that. Piccolo: nakusa…nakusaba….nakusabab… oh whatever! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!! Goku: is that what your gona signal me wi-WOAH GEEZ!!! (PICCOLO BLASTS A GIANT LASER STRAIT THROUGH BOTH RADITZ AND GOKU!!!) Piccolo: Now that’s what I call two saiyens with one stone! Raditz: and there was no way I could’ve dodged that! Piccolo: you could’ve flown. ( a helicopter approaches) Krillin: (shouts from helicopter) After hours of debate, we decided to see if we could help… in…any…darnit. (and so they land) Piccolo: guess what? Krillin: what? Piccolo: imtakinggohanbye! (grabs gohan and flies of) Krillin: goku here, Ive got you a sensu bean! Goku: I…dontt think…that’ll work… Krillin: why not? Goku: I…sorta have…a hole in my stomach Krillin: then how can you talk? Goku: blargh. (I am dead) Krillin: woah………..im not the first person to die in this series! Roshi: KRILLIN!!! Krillin: what? Roshi: Shutup! Krillin owned count 1